It's Not Easy
by checkyespotato
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life is falling apart. He lost his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, his father is imprisoned in Azkaban and The Dark Lord ordered poor Draco to do something terrible...and Hermione Granger is ready to stop whatever Draco is planning to do.
1. The Dream

It was Potions class and Severus Snape was teaching the 6th year students make Poison Ivy potion, this time by his own method. This time, he handed copies of his old Advanced Potion Making book. No one was having any difficulty at all, even Ron Weasley, the red head who always had a hard time in Potions class. But one student, standing in a corner with his materials and ingredients was confused and distracted. The book specifically said to Crush and squeeze the poison ivy vines , but Draco Malfoy, being stubborn as he is, didn't read the instructions and kept slicing the vines. He failed miserably. The vines kept jumping and slipping under the table. Draco kept cursing and groaning. Sweat started to run down his cheeks. He tried not to think about his father, but it was hard. How can he not think about him? He was imprisoned in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. The ministry of magic threatened the Malfoy family, that if they don't behave, they might order the Dementors to give Lucius Malfoy a kiss. And Draco…did something terrible.

Draco looked up, everyone was passing their vile of Poison Ivy potion, except for him. He cursed again and kept slicing the vines. Snape seemed to notice him having a hard time. He called Hermione Granger, the bushy haired know-it-all to come back in the classroom.

"Will you _please_ tell this stubborn child what to do?" Snape said with an angry voice.

"But, Professor!" Hermione didn't want to help Draco Malfoy, the boy who bullied and teased her and her friends for six straight years. She loathed him. She loathed him very much.

"No buts, Granger!" Snape sat down on his black leather chair and covered his face with the Daily Prophet angrily and pretended to read it. "Now, hurry!"

Hermione whined and marched to the corner where a confused and frustrated Draco Malfoy was standing. Draco looked up again and rolled his eyes when he saw her.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco said, gritting his teeth. Trying to hold his Ivy vines harder and trying to slice them without failing.

"Don't be such a brat, _Malfoy." _Hermione balled her fist behind her back. Seeing his face annoyed her. "Professor Snape told me to help you. You should be thankful that I'm actually doing this!"

"I don't need your help. I'm doing fine!" Draco sliced the Ivy Vines again and it rolled under the table.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CRUSH IT NOT SLICE IT!" She screamed. She was so annoyed and his stubbornness wasn't helping her calm down.

"GOD DAMMIT, GRANGER." Draco almost pulled his blond hair out. "You didn't have to shout." He tried to tone down his voice so Snape wouldn't put both of them in detention and he would have to be stuck with her again.

"Well, it's because you're not doing it right!" She said, this time her voice was low and soft, but Draco could still sense anger and annoyance.

"Well, _fine._ I'm crushing it. Are you happy now, Mud-" Draco bit his tongue before he could say anything too harsh. He didn't want to get in trouble. "_Granger." _He crushed the vines using the leather handle of the knife, the vine didn't slip or jump under the table. Draco was pleased with himself.

"Not quite. Once you crush the vines, squeeze them until juice comes out and wait for the water to bubble and turn green." Hermione said, not trying to look in his cold grey eyes that she hated so much.

Draco did what he was told, he decided not to annoy her anymore to get it over with. Her presence made him angry and pissed, but he didn't know why he hated her so much in the first place.

"What should I do now?" The water bubbled and turned sea green. The consistency was a bit weird, kind of like mud. He looked at her to see if she was impressed, but her face was still and emotionless.

"You mix it, and while you're doing that, you should add two teaspoons of Dragon urine." She said it without reading the book, Hermione really is the brightest witch of her age.

"That is disgusting." Draco snorted, stirred the pot of Almost-finished Poison Ivy potion with a wooden stirring rod. He added the Dragon urine and wrinkled his nose. "Absolutely disgusting."

The potion stopped bubbling, the color turned yellowish-green, because of the urine. The consistency changed, too. It became water-like. The potion seemed to glisten. He looked at Hermione again to see if he did it correctly. Her eyes were locked on the pot, she nodded and walked away.

_What the hell is her problem? _Draco muttered to himself.

He took a tablespoon of Poison Ivy potion and poured it in the glass vile. He left his messy table and walked up to Professor Snape. Draco's polished black shoes made a _tap-tap-tap_ sound whenever he took a step.

"Professor, I'm done." Draco said. "Can I go now, please?"

Snape didn't even look up. He took the vile and pointed to the door, signaling Draco to go. Draco walked to the door and went outside, there were students all over the place. Gryffindors were having a good time, Slytherins seemed to be gossiping and pulling pranks, Ravenclaws as usual, were reading books, and Hufflepuffs were helping the others find their lost stuff. Today was a typical Hogwarts day. Draco sighed and closed the door gently.

"Draco!" One of the Slytherin guys said. "Over here." Theodore Nott, one of Draco Malfoy's friends was the one who called him. Theodore along with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini were huddled together under a dead Pine Tree. They seem to be having so much fun, packed with food and butterbeer.

"Not now, Theo. I have something else to do." Draco said, while waving his arm to the group. "I'll hang out with you guys later, alright?" Then he ran back to the hallway and started walking slowly, enjoying his "alone time" and the architecture of The Hogwarts Castle.

He watched the paintings dance, talk and walk around the castle. Somehow, it amused him. He saw a tall old man looking at one of the paintings. His heart started beating fast, and he started sweating. It was Albus Dumbledore. But why was he so nervous? It's only his Headmaster for Merlin's sake! There was nothing to be nervous about.

When he walked pass him, he acknowledged him. "Good afternoon, Professor" and walked fast so he wouldn't have to stay in his presence longer. Seeing Dumbledore made him sad, angry and depressed. Then he remembered his task. Not an ordinary task like cleaning up his room or doing his homework. It was something dark, and evil. Something only the Dark Lord would _force_, not ask, but FORCE him to do. There were consequences as usual, consequences of death. And the last thing Draco wants was death for himself and death for his loved ones.

He couldn't take it anymore so he ran to the boy's bathroom. He was alone again, and that's what he wanted. He looked at his face in the mirror. He looked horrible. He looked paler, his eyes grew bigger and the bags under those cold grey eyes grew darker. "I look hideous." He muttered to himself. "I can't do this, I can't."

He stayed there for what seemed like hours. He didn't care if he missed his classes, he didn't care at all. Next thing he knew, he was laying on the cold, damp floor. He still didn't care. He started crying, no, he started sobbing very loudly. The room started spinning, images of his father alone in Azkaban's cellar were running in his head. Then, moments later, he fell asleep.

Dreams.

Of course, there were dreams, nightmares, to be exact. He was standing there in the Astronomy Tower, with Dumbledore and a death eater he didn't know. The death eater was wearing a mask, which scared him even more. He was shaking, and sweating. His right arm was extended to where Dumbledore was standing. That's when he realized he was holding his wand.

"Don't you understand?" Draco said.

"I have to do this." He looked down, he was already crying.

"I _have _ to kill you…or he'll kill me." He was shaking so hard, there was a possibility that he was going to hyperventilate.

"Draco…let me help you." Dumbledore said in his husky voice, he was calm but he pointed his wand at him, too.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I HAVE TO DO THIS." He was crying so hard now. "Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's wand jumped out of his hands and rolled away from him.

"Just do it already, Draco!" The death eater said, somehow he could recognize his voice.

"A-avada…" Draco trailed off, then he heard a footstep behind him, he looked but no one was there but a bushy-haired girl who he always loathed.

"DRACO, NO!" Hermione screamed. "Please, don't…don't do this." She was begging already, holding his arm tightly.

That is when he woke up, he was sobbing again. "I don't want to do it, Hermione." He sat up and let out a gasp. Hermione was there, watching him. She was shocked too when she heard her name from the boy's mouth.

"W-what are you doing here, Granger?" Draco tried to sound annoyed, but he felt a little relieved that she was there. "Don't you know where you are? You're in the boy's bathroom, for Merlin's sake!" He tried to let out a chuckle. "Wait 'till I tell-"

"I heard someone sobbing. So I went in here…then I saw you." She said, her face stiff. "Not that I'm concerned or anything…"

"Of course you're not." Draco rolled his eyes. Then he noticed that their faces were inches apart, and Hermione was holding his hand. "Will you _please_ take your bloody hand off mine." Draco slipped his hand in his pocket.

"I-I didn't notice. You think I was TRYING to hold your hand? Don't you dare think that! I didn't know I was!" Hermione shouted. "Don't misinterpret it!" She glared at him, stood up and walked away. "and if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell the whole school that you were crying in the bathroom like an immature child!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

Draco snickered. "Who's the immature child now?" He grinned. "Deal, Granger. Let's both zip our mouths, okay?" He said, smiling at himself. "But I bet you liked being inches apart from my face." He let out a loud laugh.

"Arrghh!" Hermione stormed out of the bathroom, unnoticed by anyone else.

Draco stood up and looked at the mirror. "Hell, do I look that ugly?" He fixed his hair and washed his face with the tap water. He looked cleaner and more decent. He was convinced that this will make the girls swoon. He chuckled at the thought. _Funny, _he thought, _A while ago I was crying and now I'm laughing at myself. _He looked at the mirror once more and smiled his signature smile, a smirk that annoyed the hell out of Potter and his friends. He walked out of the bathroom, thinking of annoying people, that's what he does best.

When he walked out of the bathroom, the students were already lining up to go to the Great Hall. He saw Harry Potter and his friends, being goody-two-shoes again. Of course they were lining up, that's what they were told to do. But Draco pushed the three out of his way.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" That red-head said. Weasley. His family always despised them for some unknown reason.

"Malfoy, Can't you do what you're told?" Harry said, gripping his wand.

Hermione stayed quiet.

"Can't say anything bad to me, can you, Granger?" Draco chuckled and winked at her, to add another annoying effect.

"W-what did he just do?" Ron asked, very very annoyed. "Did he just…wink at you?"

"I-I guess he did." Hermione turned red. She shook her head. _Why am I blushing? _ "How dare him! He's disgusting!" She stomped her foot and shook her head one more time. "Argh! Once I see him again I'm going to-"

"Geez, Mione, calm down." Ron said, he was the only one who called her Mione. "It's just a wink for Merlin's sake, it's not like it meant anything, right?" He patted her back and smiled at her. "Or does it?" Hermione glared at him. "Aw you know I'm just kidding, come on, let's hurry, I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're always starving, Ron." Harry let out a laugh, and Ron nudged him.

Draco and his friends were laughing and being obnoxious on the Slytherin table as always. They seemed to be annoying Sophia Hart, the quiet and mysterious girl in Slytherin. She was always by herself with her unusual books. She had long blonde wavy hair that reached her shoulders. Her pupils were dark, like melted chocolate. She bit her lip in annoyance. "These bastards won't shut up." She muttered to herself.

Draco snatched the book from her hands and skimmed through it. "What is this piece of shit?" He laughed and passed the book to Goyle. He read the title on the cover: "The Catcher in the Rye!" He boomed. Goyle looked at his friends, they were all confused, none of them knew what this book was about. "What is this?" Crabbe said when Goyle passed the strange book to him "Some kind of muggle book?" Crabbe smiled at himself when he saw everyone giggling at what he just said.

"Give it back!" She hissed and glared at both of them. "It's not of your business!"

Almost everyone in the Slytherin table stared at Sophia, shocked. This was the first time they heard her speak in public. "Oh look! It talks!" One shouted, and everyone laughed.

"Come on, Hart." Zabini said with amusement in his voice, "It's just a bloody book. Maybe you should have been sorted to—" He stopped when he met Theodore's eyes.

Theodore Nott had always had a liking for Sophia, but she never showed any interest in him. Nott tried to talk to her millions of times, but she never talked back. He'd always defended her when girls from their house called her a freak or a nerd. Theodore had done everything to get her to talk to him, or at least show interest, but all Sophia did in response was look at him and bury her face in her odd books again.

While everyone's laughing, Theodore stood up and said: "EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" That made everyone in the whole school look at him. Someone from the Hufflepuff house shouted back "NO YOU, SHUT UP!" and everyone else laughed.

"I—I mean everybody in the Slytherin house that is…carry on with your lives" He said in embarrassment. Sophia looked at him, and mouthed the words "Thank you." Theodore smiled uncontrollably to himself, his heart seemed to try to get out of his chest. Blaise gave him a smug, and patted him on the back. "Good job, mate." He winked at him and Theodore smiled stupidly, making Sophia laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes. Everyone's falling in love except for him. He always thought that love was stupid and snogging was absolutely disgusting and pointless. He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Stupid gits, falling in love with banshees...I'd puke on all of them." He muttered to himself. He ran to the Dungeons to sit in the Slytherin common room and think. It's just too much. It's all happening at the same time. Voldemort threatened poor Draco that if he doesn't do his task, he will kill everyone he loves. This is why he's been avoiding Pansy Parkinson for the past few months, and it's killing him. He loved her. Or...at least he thought he did. But how could he not? How could he not love her? That was the question that's been stuck in Draco's head for a long, long time. He tried, to fall in love with her, he honestly did. But he knew better that you can't force yourself to love a person...you just do. Then why did he try in the first place? Stubborn, stubborn Draco Malfoy.


	2. A Date With The Dark Lord

Once he heard the talking and laughing of his fellow Slytherins behind him, he ran fast to avoid them. He didn't want to talk to them right now, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He arrived at the Dungeons and said the password so fast that it almost sounded like he was talking gibberish. (OOC: I won't tell you the password, of course. You Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws might sneak in!) He fled the stairs and collapsed on the Common Room floor. It was happening again, he felt something on his forearm. He didn't know if he was experiencing pain or if it was all in head. The only thing he knew is that The Dark Lord is calling him. "No…" Draco groaned when he heard footsteps. He managed to stand up and run to the Boy's Dormitory. He locked the door and rested his head on the wall. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Pansy Parkinson rummaging in his Suitcase.

"Pansy!" He gasped. "What on earth are you doing here?" He glared at her and pulled his hair. "What are you doing with my suitcase?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing" Pansy said in her high-pitched yet seducing voice. "I should go now." She smiled at him sweetly and skipped her way to the Girl's Dormitory. Draco watched her go. He didn't get a chance to talk to her, he didn't get a chance to say sorry for leaving her, he didn't even get a chance to look in her dark eyes. She left just like that. What hurts was that it seemed like Pansy was perfectly fine without him, while he was an absolute wreck.

He sighed in regret and then suddenly remembered his meeting with The Dark Lord. He cursed under his breath, he was trying to think of ways on how to sneak out of his Dormitory unnoticed. He saw the doorknob turn and saw his friends walk in. "Draco Malfoy!" Gregory Goyle announced. "Where have you been?" Draco shifted his eyes from left to right, thinking of a decent excuse. "Uhm...I had a headache." Theodore snorted and patted his head. "Headache? Really, Draco? Oh that's very convincing."

Draco rolled his eyes again and punched Theo's shoulder jokingly. "It's true! It was excruciating. I swear." They all laughed and threw some paper balls on Draco.

"Well!" He said, rubbing his hands together. "I guess we all should go to sleep now, huh?" His friends looked at each other and laughed once more. "Draco," Vincent Crabbe said "It's only 5:00!"

His heart started beating fast. _Oh no _"Well, you know, we all need our beauty sleep, right?" He said nervously. "Lights out!" He flicked the switch off and pushed his friends to their beds.

"But-" Theodore said.

Draco cupped his mouth to shut him up. "Shhh...now go to bed, ladies!" He opened the door gently to avoid it from making squeaking sounds and left it open while he went outside to do his task with Lord Voldemort. He fast-walked down the hallways, and just when he thought that no one could see him, he stumbled across Pansy Parkinson, looking beautiful and mesmerizing as always. Draco tried not to look at her, but it was too hard. Pansy skipped her way to Draco and waved.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy!" She said with a giggle. "Where are you off to?" She cocked her head and smiled at him sweetly.

Draco raised his right eyebrow. _"What on earth is this girl trying to do? Seduce me to death?" _He looked at her and smirked. "I...I left my coat in the Great Hall." He lied. He started getting nervous. It was obvious that Pansy knew he was lying. This time, Pansy raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh, Draco!" She said patting his broad shoulders. "You're such a terrible liar." She winked at him and gripped his shoulders. "I know you're going somewhere fun, take me with you...I..."She faltered and looked down. When she found courage, she looked up and stared at Draco's cold gray eyes. "I miss you."

Draco's world stopped. "_Did she just say she misses me? What is happening? I actually thought she was perfectly fine without me." _Draco said in his head. "W-what?" Was the only thing Draco managed to say. He smiled nervously then he remembered his meeting with The Dark Lord. "I really have to-" Pansy shushed him and pouted.

"You thought I was fine, didn't you?" She said, like she just read Draco's mind. "No. I wasn't. I tried everything to get your attention but you never seem to notice me anymore." She tried to smile, but failed.

"Pansy, I am really sorry." Draco said, but he was distracted. His eyes were locked on the exit. "But I have to go." He kissed her forehead and ran straight to the door, leaving Pansy Parkinson alone and miserable.

Draco just didn't feel the spark that he felt whenever he's with her anymore. It's like...it suddenly disappeared. All the things they had just washed away. He didn't feel fireworks when he kissed her forehead. Nada. Nothing. But that didn't matter right now. He had an important call from Lord Voldemort. He was so nervous that everything started spinning. He kept running, he didn't want to be late, being late for The Dark Lord's meeting might have consequences.

When Draco arrived at The Riddle's abode, his stomach made back flips. He pushed the old rusty gates and went inside. The whole first floor was dark and terrifying. All the old paintings and portraits of Voldemort's father and mother were hung on the damaged walls.

Whenever he took a step, the floors would squeak and he would curse whenever his shoes would make tap-tap-tap noises again and again. "Screw these new shoes mum bought me." He muttered to himself. He looked at the stairs, it looked like it would collapse sooner or later. Draco promised himself not to make sounds anymore, but with a staircase as old as this? It was hopeless. He climbed the stairs as quiet as possible, and saw a room with light.

He peeked in the lit room and saw a pale, nose-less man waiting for him on a dusty lounge chair. Draco's hands started trembling and his eyesight were getting blurry. "G-good evening, M'lord." He managed.

"Ah, Draco!" The Dark Lord said. His voice sounded like winter air. It was so cold, it made Draco's spine tingle. "Come, sit. I was waiting for you." His red eyes seemed darker.

"D-don't we have any company, M'lord?" Draco said, trying so hard not to stutter and shake. Being in the presence of the most powerful evil wizard is kind of degrading. Especially if he wants something from you, something you can't fulfill.

"No-no." Voldemort shook his head "It's just you and me, my boy." Draco tried not to look at The Dark Lord's piercing red eyes, so he focused on the table. The table looked even scarier than his eyes. There was a glass of unicorn blood sitting on the old wooden table. He looked at the marble floor and there was also a trace of unicorn blood, he followed the trace and saw a lifeless unicorn hanging above the door.

Voldemort watched Draco stare at the unicorn and shifted his weight. "You see, Draco, everyone gets hungry." He grabbed the glass and took a sip. "Now, about your task."

Draco gulped. He knew about his task, Voldemort told him about it before, but now it's official, now, there is absolutely no turning back.

"You must kill Albus Dumbledore in five days, my boy." He said, emotionless. "You, you must do it before midnight."

"Why midnight?" Draco asked curiously.

"It just seems darker and scarier when it's midnight, so let's go with that." He replied. He took another sip from the glass, and stood up. Draco cringed. He knew something bad might happen to him tonight. "If you don't do my task for you..." Voldemort pulled out his wand from his pocket, he examined it, and pointed it at Draco. "Crucio!"

Draco groaned in pain, his whole body twitched and he fell on the floor, cursing, grunting and breathing heavily. "Stop it! Please!" He gripped on the carpet, still suffering from the excruciating pain. Voldemort flicked his wand and kept it under his robe.

"There is more where that came from, my boy." He said, smirking to himself. "Do not fail me." He grabbed his glass of unicorn blood and left. Leaving Draco, still crying in pain from the forbidden curse.


	3. Ravencunts and Slythereeks

Draco found himself lying on the couch in the Slytherin common room. "How on earth did I get in here?" He murmured to himself. He scratched his head and looked around. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Pansy Parkinson staring at him. She was wearing simple white pyjamas. Usually, people look all groggy whenever they wear pyjamas but Pansy pulled it off, she looked seriously beautiful, but that didn't matter right now. Draco was still confused how he got there. He was so sure that he passed out on the Riddle's cold marble floor.

"Your mum brought you in here." Pansy said like she read his mind once again.

"My _mum?"_ Draco felt all the blood in his body run up to his cheeks. He was so red, he almost didn't look like his pale self.

The Slytherin girl giggled. "Yes, your mum. Don't know where or how she found you, but thank goodness she did! You looked terrible. All hot and sweaty! Did I mention you were murmuring 'I will not fail you, I will not fail you...' in your sleep? Adorable!" Pansy said non-stop. This is what Draco loathed about her, actually, this is what Draco loathed about every girl. He believed that all of them say a million words a day. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes tight.

"Geez, Pansy, you never did change." He opened his eyes and managed a laugh. Pansy rolled her dark eyes and kicked him on the knee. "Ow! What was that for?" He groaned in pain.

"For being the biggest bastard I've ever met." She wiped the smile from her face and glared at him. "You're so—You're so—_Ugh!" _Pansy turned her back on him, stomped, and disappeared in the darkness.

Draco decided he'll spend the night in the common room. His whole body still ached from the curse, and his head was throbbing from all the talking. He never did like Pansy's sing-song, high-pitched voice, especially, most especially when she talks non-stop like a machine gun. Minutes later, he felt his eyes getting heavy. When he couldn't help it anymore, he drifted into sleep.

It was a Sunday, there were no classes on a Sunday. Draco was relieved. He didn't feel like dying of boredom that day, he decided to go to the Hogwarts Library. Draco has been in the library once or twice, he was never fond of reading, but this time he wanted to see what silly nothings he could find there.

He whistled a random tune along the way. He seemed to have an interest in his polished black shoes. While he was walking absent-mindedly, he noticed a pair of black loafers and black knee socks. He looked up, and there he saw caramel bushy hair. He rolled his eyes and snorted. He walked pass by the bushy haired girl and said "G'day, Granger!"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Hermione replied bitterly. She hadn't expected Draco Malfoy anywhere near the library. It was quite a shock for her.

"No." Draco said with a slight smug on his face. "I will not shove off. I will stay here to annoy you until your head explodes."He laughed and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Dont. You. _DARE." _Hermione glared at him and pointed her wand at his nose. "Please, Draco I am asking you _nicely. _Don't try to ruin my day."

"Well if it annoys you _that _much, Granger, I—" Draco stopped to look straight into her eyes. "Did you just call me Draco?"

Hermione's eyes shifted from left to right. She licked her lips and said "I guess I did." Then her cheeks went red. "Don't get used to it, _Malfoy._" She pushed the library door and went straight to the Potions section. Then she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Can I annoy you just this once? It kills me to be in the same room with you without making you pull your hair out." He let out a loud laugh. The Ravenclaw students shushed him. _"Curse these Ravencunts, trying to tell me what to do." _He whispered to himself.

"RAVEN-_WHAT?_" Luna Lovegood, the odd blonde Ravenclaw girl asked him. Draco's heart stopped. _This girl pops out from nowhere! _

Her head was cocked to the left. Her voice was so tiny you almost won't be able to hear it. Yet, her voice was so soothing you could listen to it all day. Draco always found her strange. "I didn't know you had a foul mouth, Draco Malfoy. But I guess, you _Slythereeks _are all rude, despicable and—" Luna stopped when she saw Draco Malfoy, laughing his ass out. "What is the matter with you?" She knocked on his noggin.

Draco pushed her hand away and laughed once more. "Slythereeks? You can't even give a proper insult, Loony Luna! Walk away now, you're wasting my time." He brushed his shoulders, which made Luna's face red with anger. Draco didn't care, he just walked away from her, on his way to the Muggle Studies section.

"I know your secret." Luna Lovegood said. She smiled to herself, she knew she won the argument.

Draco stopped and balled his fist. "I don't have a secret." He didn't dare to look at her. His arms were shaking and he then noticed he started to sweat.

"I know you do, Draco. Don't deny it. You can't hide it forever." That's when he turned around, he saw Luna skip back to her group of friends. She looked at him like nothing happened. This officially made Draco so sure that Luna Lovegood isn't normal.

After what just happened, Draco didn't bother to do anything anymore. He found an empty seat and table and just sat there, staring at his thin slender hands. His fingers were long and pale, his nails were clean and cut short. _These hands will do something terrible soon...I never knew I would use these hands for evil _said Draco in his mind. Tears started streaming down his cheeks again. He tried to stop himself from sobbing but all the pain he was hiding burst from his body. Then he heard footsteps approaching him. He wiped his tears quickly, he didn't want someone to know that he was crying by himself.

"May I sit here?" A soft voice asked. Draco didn't dare to look up, he knew his eyes were still red.

"Uh—yeah sure" he replied. His voice was scratchy and low. He looked down to see the person's shoes. He saw those black loafers once again. He sighed loudly and obviously to make Hermione notice him. She didn't even bother. He sighed again and tapped his fingers on the table.

Hermione glared at him. "Will you stop that?" She grabbed a random book from the shelf and hit Draco's hands with it. She giggled to herself. She never felt so _good _for hitting Malfoy again after three years!

"_FU-" _he knew better not to curse in the library. He bit his lip so hard, he tasted something rusty. He stood up angrily and approached her. Their faces were inches apart again, Draco could smell her peppermint breath. "_I'll get you for this, Granger! It's swollen!" _He threatened. But there was something different. His face wasn't angry or bitter, but there was a hint of smile on his bloody lips. No, his smile wasn't sinister looking, his smile was...well, _happy. _This made the bushy-haired girl confused.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She demanded. She tried to step away from him, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Behind her was an incredibly large bookshelf. She attempted to push him away, but Draco was too strong.

A lot of things went on in Draco's head. He wasn't so sure what he was trying to do, or why he was doing it. He didn't know why he was smiling, he didn't know why he approached Hermione like that. Or why her peppermint breath made his arms shake, or why he was so attracted to her dark brown eyes. There was only one thing he was so sure of...

He was going insane.

He would never look at Hermione Granger like that! No! He never planned to drown in her sparkling brown eyes, not in a million years! Or notice how cute her nose was... Or how he secretly liked her big bushy hair...

That was it. He would never forgive himself for thinking that Hermione Jean Granger was absolutely beautiful...and for only realizing it now.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3!<strong>

**Gah! :D**

**Review please? **


	4. Grow up, Luna Lovegood!

**This chapter is incredibly short. I apologize. I promise to make chapter 5 a bit longer, but I'm not saying I can write it soon. There are too many things going on. **

* * *

><p>"Will you <em>please<em>stop looking at me like that, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed. "Before I step on your bloody foot this time!"

Draco sighed and laughed once more, Hermione's anger amused him. He licked his dry lips and said "Do I annoy you, Granger?" He looked around to see if anyone's watching, he wouldn't want anyone to find out that he's attracted to a _mudblood._

"Obviously, I don't! Please, get your bloody face away from mine before someone comes in and gets the wrong idea!" Hermione was definitely right. Harry, Ron and Luna were watching them behind the book shelf.

Luna was giggling quietly to herself at the whole scene. "They're perfect!" She gushed. Harry and Ron on the other hand, were absolutely annoyed by this. Harry rolled his eyes at Luna, "Perfect? You call that perfect? It's a nightmare, Luna! A nightmare!"

Ron has been cursing in every language he knows, it's hard for him to watch his best friend talk face to face with their worst enemy, it also seemed like they didn't want company, Ron Weasley was beyond hurt. He was ready to charge at Draco and rip his pale face apart. No magic, just him and his angry hands. "I'm gonna kill him. I am so gonna kill him!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No, Ron! I bet Hermione can handle Malfoy by herself like she always does." Harry said, trying to calm his best friend.

"Then why isn't she stopping him? She should be punching his ugly face right now! She's liking it, I assure you, Harry! She likes Malfoy!" Ron couldn't help to say that out loud. He was so mad at her, he could almost cry.

"Tone down your voice, they might hear—" Harry stopped when he saw Luna walking Hermione and Draco's way. "Luna, no!" Harry buried his face in his palm. "This girl is crazy!" He told Ron.

"You guys look absolutely cute together!" Luna squealed. Draco and Hermione jumped, not expecting her to be watching them. "L—luna, it's not what you think!" Hermione told her, her eyes were as wide as an owl's.

Draco smirked. "It _is_ what you think, Loony."

"What?" Hermione screamed. Ravenclaws shushed her from afar. "No it isn't!"

"Yes it is"

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"_Whatever,_Granger. You want me." Draco winked at Hermione. "See you later, love" He put his arms behind his head and swaggered back to his Dormitory.

Hermione stood there, shocked. She couldn't believe she lost an argument with Draco. And Luna was hugging her from behind, giggling and squealing. "You guys are _so_cute!"

She clenched her fist and turned to face Luna. "NO, WE ARE NOT, LUNA LOVEGOOD! I DON'T LIKE DRACO MALFOY, HE DOESN'T LIKE ME. IT'S ONE OF HIS JOKES AGAIN, ONE OF HIS SHOWS! PLEASE, LUNA! GROW UP!" Hermione automatically regretted what she just said. She looked at Luna who looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Luna, look, I'm s—"

The blonde haired girl shook her head. "I'm going back to my dormitory." She said calmly, like nothing happened. "Oh and I saw how he looked at you. He really does like you, Hermione. He isn't joking." Then she skipped to the giant library door.

Harry and Ron were also shocked. They never expected Hermione to shout at Luna like that, especially not in the library. They decided to leave quietly, not letting her know that they were eavesdropping the whole time.

Hermione just stood there, still frozen. Until Mrs. Castellar, the head librarian came up to her and said, "Were you the one who shouted just minutes ago, young lady?" The plump woman asked her nicely.

Hermione nodded.

"Well then" Mrs. Castellar said "5 points from Gryffindor."

"I know." Hermione sighed and collected her books.


End file.
